


"You're pregnant!"

by crowley_is_a_queen



Series: Because I Love You, My Dear - Wolfstar Mpreg AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowley_is_a_queen/pseuds/crowley_is_a_queen
Summary: “One of the most important things in a werewolf’s life is scent. And when they mate, blah, blah, blah, but basically, there’s only two things that change their mate’s scent. Them having sex with someone else. Not what I did.” Sirius turned, staring his husband in the eye for emphasis, then continued looking. “Or something else. I can’t remember for the life of me."Basically, this is a self indulgent 'everyone is happy and alive and living their best lives' fic...  or series of fics idk whatever it makes me happy to see these characters happy so I will never write canon compliant wolfstar it's too sad :'(
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Because I Love You, My Dear - Wolfstar Mpreg AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730143
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	"You're pregnant!"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Alright so I once read a headcanon where Remus was like… a legit werewolf and stuff and I frickin loved the idea so a few things of note for proper understanding of the story: Moony is Remus's wolf brain (scents things, mates… Siriuses, is active primarily during the full moon but legit werewolf implies that Remus can turn into a werewolf whenever). Also will sometimes take over randomly to cuddle Sirius. So… enjoy all that shit.  
> (P.S. this is a prequel to "How About Minnie?", which is a fanfic about the baby born post this fanfic) (P.P.S. they're 19 in this fic but I'm bad at math so if canonically they wouldn't be 19 yet this is an AU so they're 19 thx)

Remus always woke up earlier than his husband. He would roll out of Sirius’s grasp, head downstairs, start the coffee, and bring his lovely partner breakfast in bed. But when consciousness returned to him this morning, he was met with a very strange difference to all the days he’s ever woken up. 

Sirius, his beautiful, perfect husband, didn’t have Remus’s scent. Rather, Moony’s scent. And Moony was angry. Currently, Remus was pacing back and forth at the foot of their small shared bed. He was debating between waking up Sirius and demanding an explanation or going downstairs to start breakfast like normal. 

Sirius stirred, shifting one of the pillows under his arm and groaning loudly. 

“Moony!” He called, assuming his husband was downstairs. 

“Right here, love.” Remus softened. His pacing stopped.

“Why are you in here?!” Sirius startled and his eyes shot open. “Watching me sleep, weirdo?”   


“No.” 

“No? Then what were you doing?”   


“You smell different.” Moony growled. Even though Remus’s body was there, the wolf had taken over his mind.

“Wow, rude.” Sirius smiled, throwing off the covers. 

“This is serious.”   


“No, I am.” Sirius wandered toward his husband, resting a hand on Moony’s chest.

“You don’t smell like me. Who have you been around recently?”

“Around recent… Rem, are you being for real?”   


“That’s what I’ve been trying to say.”   


“The only way you would think I smell differently is if I slept with someone else or…” Sirius closed his eyes, thinking.

“What? Or what? You’re not sleeping with someone else, right?”

“Of course not, you oaf. Remus Lupin is the best lay around.” Sirius smirked before turning and walking out of the room, totally naked. 

“Where are you going?”   


“Come with me, I have to find an old textbook from 5th year.”

When Moony caught up with his husband, he was crouched on the floor in the attic surrounded by boxes. 

“In fifth year, we had that huge project about werewolves and I got an amazing grade on it.” Sirius explained, digging though one of the boxes. 

“Okay, and?”   


“One of the most important things in a werewolf’s life is scent. And when they mate, blah, blah, blah, but basically, there’s only two things that change their mate’s scent. Them having sex with someone else. Not what I did.” Sirius turned, staring his husband in the eye for emphasis, then continued digging. “Or something else. I can’t remember for the life of me. So I’m finding the textbook I used for the project because that’s where the info is.”

“Alright, should I go make breakfast?”   


“Please do, and bring me some pj bottoms, this floor is not kind on bare bums.”

Remus laughed, Moony being pushed back momentarily. 

“I’ll leave you to it.”

“Yep. Alright.” Sirius replied, focusing up. 

Remus turned and headed down the steps into the rest of the house. 

  


“OH MY GOD!!!” Remus was almost done with their omelettes when he heard Sirius’s alarmed scream. A second later, he heard footsteps running through the house, down the attic steps, down the second floor steps, into the kitchen. 

Sirius was quite the sight. Pajama pants falling off his hips, hair pushed back haphazardly, cheeks pink and both hands clutching a leather bound text book that was probably written before their grandparents were born. 

“What?!” Remus was concerned. The change in scent didn’t mean anything life threatening, right?

“I… um… think you should read it for yourself…” Sirius flipped to a page near halfway through the book and handed it over.

Remus skimmed down half the page, locking on the word ‘scent’ and reading.

_ ‘A werewolf’s mate will carry one scent their whole life. The only two situations in which that scent is lost is if one’s mate is unfaithful or if one’s mate is…’ _

“You’re pregnant!”

“I am!” 

“You’re pregnant with my baby.” Remus’s eyes darkened and Moony took over again. He moved with purpose, dropping to his knees and kissing Sirius’s stomach once, twice, three times.

“I am.” Sirius giggled, running his hands through his husband’s hair. “You’re going to be such a good dad, Moony.” 

“Aren’t we meant to be panicking?”

"We've got stability. Money, a house, we’re married. Most importantly, we love each other.” Sirius breathed out heavily as Moony kissed up his torso, along his neck and finally, captured his lips in a passionate kiss. 

“We do indeed.”

“Moony, my darling, I want to tell absolutely everybody that I’m carrying your baby, but first, take me back to bed.” Sirius met his husband's dark gaze, smirking. Moony ran his hands down Sirius’s inner thighs and hoisted him into his arms.

Sirius giggled, wrapping his arms around Moony’s neck. 

“You, my lovely husband, have given me the one thing no one else can.” 

“I would hope I can give you pretty good sex, too.”   


“Of course, that too.” Sirius gave Moony a kiss on the cheek. “Now take me upstairs, father of my children.”   


“As you wish, my fallopian princess.”

“Never say that again.” Sirius laughed and was cut off by another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: if you wanna know what was produced from this pregnancy, go read "How About Minnie?", which takes place on February 29th, 1979, a day which did not exist in real life. Whoopsie.


End file.
